


It Would Be An Honor

by ifinkufreaky



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: Uhtred is the first one to give voice to it. “Perhaps I need to have a taste of her,” he teases Sihtric, at the bottom of his third cup of ale. “I have never given permission for an oathman to marry before. How am I supposed to decide?” You’re not sure how to take the glimmer in the eye of your beloved’s lord as he regards you from across the table.Sihtric’s face goes deadly serious. You can see that Uhtred is already readying an apology for the poor joke, but Sihtric doesn’t say what he’s expecting. “My Lord, that would be an honor.”
Relationships: Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s), Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)/Reader, Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg, Uhtred of Bebbanburg/Original Character(s), Uhtred of Bebbanburg/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	It Would Be An Honor

**Author's Note:**

> this might be just a little bit absurd, but just go with it and enjoy the fantasy eh? I’m going to tag this for objectification, since I have a kink for the guys talking about me over my head during sex. But all of this is quite caring and consent-driven.

Uhtred is the first one to give voice to it. “Perhaps I need to have a taste of her,” he teases Sihtric, at the bottom of his third cup of ale. “I have never given permission for an oathman to marry before. How am I supposed to decide?” You’re not sure how to take the glimmer in the eye of your beloved’s lord as he regards you from across the table.

Sihtric’s face goes deadly serious. You can see that Uhtred is already readying an apology for the poor joke, but Sihtric doesn’t say what he’s expecting. “My Lord, that would be an honor.”

Uhtred’s eyes pop. Sihtric starts stammering, attempting to take the words back. Uhtred just laughs. “What was that, Sihtric? No, no,” he chuckles, taking another sip of his ale, “finish what it was that you were saying.”

Sihtric looks to you, his fingers winding between your own. You give him an encouraging squeeze.

“If you wished… if you wished to come share our bed, Lord, you are welcome. It would be an honor, truly.”

“An honor?” Uhtred is not done grinning, watching Sihtric squirm. He leans closer. “An honor to see my hands on your woman, Sihtric?”

Sihtric exhales softly, and you can hear the slight groan underneath. He nods.

Uhtred’s fringed eyes capture yours. “And you want this too?” His gaze is deep, and you realize now he’s taking the idea as seriously as Sihtric.

You preen just a little under those eyes. “Sihtric knew he could offer because… this was practically my idea, Lord.”

“Was it, now.” He seems pleased as he regards you over the rim of his cup. “Then how could I refuse?”

Sihtric is the first to kiss the Lord Uhtred, as they stumble arm-in-arm behind you, making comments about the tilting of your hips as you lead them home. Your eyes only barely catch it: a quick, impulsive little smooch that lands on the corner of Uhtred’s mouth. Something that almost could be mistaken for companionable affection, if not for the force with which it was imparted.

You lay down on the bed, one man stretched out on either side of you. All three of you are giggling. One hand propping his head up on bent elbow, Uhtred uses the other to reach out and pull at the laces that hold your dress on. Sihtric’s eyes are wide, round as saucers. He watches Uhtred undress you, his own fingers drawing quick little circles against your hip where he lies beside you. The kisses he lays behind your ear are thanking you for offering yourself like this, for bringing the Lord Uhtred to his bed.

Uhtred bends over your face and takes a moment to smooth your hair, eyes kind and wild both at once. When he presses his lips against yours they are soft and steady. He parts them with a tongue that tastes like spiced apples.

He lifts his head, keeping his warm hand on your body as he looks to Sihtric. “You are a lucky man,” he says, voice rich and slow, “and for tonight I am too.” Your beloved shivers and nods. The two of them watch each other for a moment longer. You expect more teasing, but there is a pregnant silence instead. Uhtred rises, and removes his tunic in one swift tug.

His well-muscled chest, framed with the long hair that spills over his shoulder, is an absolutely breathtaking sight here in the soft light of the hearth. You and Sihtric are caught staring as Uhtred grins like you are both idiots. “What is it?”

You sit up in the middle of the bed, your loosened clothing slipping over your shoulder, and reach out for his chest. “Surely you know, Lord,” your fingers land on his supple skin, tracing over the firm expanse of his pectoral muscle, “the effect your body has.”

Sihtric presses himself flush behind you, his fingers mirroring yours, moving up your flanks. You know he wants to touch Uhtred too. And how happy he is to just be present for this, already more than he dared hope for.

Uhtred’s lips settle into a smug, brimming smile as he lets you explore the planes and angles of his chest. Though both men have the muscled bodies of warriors, Uhtred is broader than Sihtric, and it is a delight to feel a different manifestation of that masculine power. You dip your face, smelling the earthy, heady musk of his skin, and press your lips into warming kisses across your lord’s chest. The excitement is almost too much to bear, but you want to go slowly, to drag this part out for both your own pleasure and for Sihtric’s.

Four hands are roaming over your own body, soothing and tantalizing you. When you lift your head, you see that the men are staring at each other over your shoulder, some silent communication passing between them. Then both their mouths drop to you, Sihtric kissing and nibbling at your neck while Uhtred grasps the back of your head from the other side and and mouths along your jaw.

Sihtric pushes your dress off both your shoulders, letting it pool at your waist while Uhtred kisses you deeply. His mouth commands your attention, though Sihtric’s hands scoop your breasts from behind and work them until a soft moan escapes into Uhtred’s mouth.

Uhtred breaks the kiss, eyes following the movement happening further down your body. Sihtric’s fingers have left your nipples standing firm and tight, and he lifts under your breasts softly to present them. “Here, Lord.”

“For my inspection?” Uhtred asks, amused to be reminded of the ruse that got him into this bed. His eyes are hooded as he looks down, and his fingers slide over Sihtric’s as he accepts the offer. “A worthy pair,” he muses, “soft, and firm.” He pinches around both your nipples at once and tugs, firmly. The sensation draws a gasp from you, one that rolls into a keening moan as his pressure keeps on rolling your nipples under the pad of his thumb, just shy of cruelly. Sihtric had never done _that._ A wild fire rolls through your body, headed straight between your legs where no one is even touching you yet. Your eyes are closed but you hear Uhtred is still talking. “And responsive.” His voice is crooning and pleased.

You swoon back into Sihtric’s steadying arms as Uhtred keeps working you, mercilessly. He takes the extra room you’ve given him to lean down and envelop one teat with his mouth. Sihtric’s hand comes around to claim the other one again, and you think you might incinerate right here. Two lovers might have been a mistake, more than any woman could handle. Your eyes open and you stare up at Sihtric from where your head is nestled against his shoulder. He is smiling at you, eyes brimming with adoration and a faint echo of the smirk with which Uhtred had been regarding you. They are both enjoying overwhelming you.

The noises coming out of your throat are starting to sound ragged, and Uhtred finally shows mercy, reducing his pressure and licking steadily around your nipple before releasing you. He pulls you up as he straightens, out of Sihtric’s arms, and kisses you again with his bare chest pressed to yours. He makes a crooning sort of sound and his hips push closer, the hardness between them fully evident against your belly.

Then Uhtred breaks the kiss and looks over your shoulder. “Sihtric.” The lord’s voice sharpens just a little, an echo of the way he addresses his man in the field. You feel your beloved squirm behind you. “Why are you the only one that is still dressed?”

You turn inside Uhtred’s arms. Sihtric is wearing his shy smile and fumbling with his jerkin. You reach out to help him with the buckles, but Uhtred’s hand is there first. You mark the way Sihtric goes still, his eyes brimming with arousal at his lord’s touch.

You glance up at Uhtred; he has noticed Sihtric’s reaction too, pausing once and then proceeding to finish loosening his clothing for him with deliberate, precise movements. Then neither of them do anything, and so you turn to be the one to lift the jerkin over Sihtric’s head.

The men are still gazing at each other, and a hot hope rushed up into your throat, that maybe perhaps your beloved really could have everything he wants tonight. You run your fingers up Sihtric’s bare chest, giving Uhtred an excuse to keep looking. Sihtric’s arm comes around your waist, pulling you closer, but you stay tucked under his shoulder and kiss only the side of his neck.

The two men are kneeling on the bed across from each other. Uhtred reaches out, running one finger along the soft swell of muscle at the outside of Sihtric’s shoulder. “How long have you had this scar?”

“Edinton, Lord,” Sihtric replies, voice tight.

“You have been with me that long,” Uhtred muses, and his fingers have not left Sihtric’s skin.

Then your lord’s eyes flash from Sihtric’s to yours, and he’s leaning in to kiss you again. He does not pull you out from under Sihtric’s arm, only brings his own body in closer. You open your eyes briefly under Uhtred’s skillful kiss to see that his hand did not leave his man’s shoulder, that his palm is now wrapped firmly around it, steadying his balance as he leans in to taste you. Sihtric reaches up to embrace him companionably. You know he is thrilling at the excuse to touch Uhtred’s naked skin.

Uhtred squeezes Sihtric’s shoulder in an affectionate response, pulling away from your mouth only a little to speak with him again. “Certainly after all that you have done for me, I can grant you permission to marry this absolutely delectable woman.”

He’s looking at your mouth by the time he finishes the sentence. You want his full lips on yours again too, but first you must mark the moment. “I thought you were going to have me, Lord, before you made that decision.” You are grinning playfully, and so is he. And his fingers keep moving on Sihtric’s shoulder.

There is laughter brimming in his rich voice as he answers you. “I asked for only a taste of you, if you remember. And I have enjoyed it. I have certainly made up my mind, Sihtric.” His eyes warm, a little more seriously, as he looks back to his man. “You deserve this happiness.” His intoxicated gaze flits between the both of you. “That is not to say that I am feeling in any way satisfied. I only wished to clear the air right now. If you wish to share yourself with me tonight, let it not be in order to sway me to anything. You already have my permission. All teasing aside.”

You share a quick glance with Sihtric before speaking again. “Let us not set teasing aside too quickly,” you purr, and dare to drag your palm across the front of Uhtred’s straining trousers.

The wrecked look that passes through Uhtred’s expressive eyes at your touch draws a heavy breath from you and Sihtric both.

His cock shudders underneath your hand. You sculpt your fingers around its outline, admiring its entire length, up and down. You carry on like that until Uhtred finally grunts with slight frustration and reaches for the fastening of his trousers. “Are you going to take it out already, woman?”

You let him do that part himself, watching eagerly as his pale length bursts from its confines and into your waiting hand. You stroke him ever so softly at first, enjoying the fine, smooth quality of his shaft, the delicate fullness of his swollen head. He groans and collapses forward, his cheek pressing against yours as he shows his eagerness while trying to hold his hips still and let you work.

Sihtric’s hand is sliding along the top of your buttocks, pushing your dress the rest of the way off you.

Uhtred’s cock is perfect, and already dripping. You want to bend and taste that honey. The best way to reach the level of his hips with your mouth is to lay down on your side, your naked body outstretched across the bed between the two men. You hold yourself up on one elbow and grasp Uhtred’s cock in an assertive grip in the other hand. You bring his tip to your lips.

Uhtred runs his hand through your hair, smoothing it away from your face as he watches you take his cock into your mouth. The taste is tangy and sweet and when you swirl your tongue over the entire head of it he moans and brings his other hand to your cheek. “By all the gods, woman…”

He trails off whatever incoherent praise he was starting when you suck him down deeper into your mouth. Sihtric is behind your hips, stroking your skin and coaxing you to part your legs just far enough to let him access the treasures between.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Uhtred gasps between your long pulls at his shaft, “she cannot be your wife, Sihtric. She has to be mine.”

You can only imagine Sihtric’s face, because he doesn’t answer in any way that you can hear. But his fingers have found your opening, drenched and wanting, and he starts working two fingers inside. Soon Uhtred is not the only one who’s moaning.

His rhythm is different from the way he usually coaxes you down here. Tonight Sihtric is demanding, claiming your pussy almost before you’re ready for it, delving deep and twisting in the most distracting and unexpected ways. He has you gasping, sloppy, around Uhtred’s cock, interrupting the flow of passion you’ve intended to build in the lord with your mouth.

Finally you pull away with an obscene suck down Uhtred’s length and turn your face down toward the mischievous look on Sihtric’s face. “You are being terribly distracting,” you chide him. “Do you not want me to do a good job for your Lord? Or are you just feeling neglected?” You roll onto your back, reaching your hand out to your beloved while the other remains wrapped around the warmth of Uhtred’s shaft. “Do I need to tend to you both at once?”

Sihtric’s pants are off faster than you had thought possible. He kneels up where you can reach, mirroring Uhtred now, his cock bouncing straight and eager. It fits into your hand in the best kind of familiar way, the comfort of a lover with whom you are totally in sync.

With a cock in each hand, you begin to stroke evenly, getting used to mirroring the same motions with each fist. You look up from your place against the mattress to see that the two men have locked eyes with each other again, panting and grunting at each other under the lust you’re stirring, a wild energy crackling in the space above your head.

You lighten your strokes, going slow and sweet, loathe to interrupt their silent connection. Uhtred’s weight shifts, and he reaches across. Sihtric leans his head into his Uhtred’s open palm, wary yet longing.

Uhtred is the one to lunge forward, pressing their mouths together. Your hands go still. You know they will not notice whatever you might be doing at the moment down here.

The kiss is firm, but brief. Uhtred pulls back smoothly, a little smirk twisting his lip, and watches the reaction of your betrothed. Though you know he had been hoping for this, Sihtric seems stunned. His whole body shivers, and then with the same bravery that launches him at his enemies he closes the gap above your head, mouth seeking Uhtred’s greedily.

Your hands start moving almost on their own as you watch Uhtred kiss Sihtric quite thoroughly above you. It is a pure delight to see something that they both, clearly, have been longing for to be finally consummated here. You almost feel like you might be in their way before the boys remember you, grinning down with heads together as your two hands rock idly over their cocks.

They dive for you, each landing to either side on the bed and attacking you with lips, tongues, and needy hands. You suppose that too much tension may have been generated in that one forbidden kiss. You are not going to complain if they need to take it out on your flesh now.

Uhtred lifts his head from your breast, interrupting the depth of Sihtric’s kiss on your lips. “Let me show you a few tricks you can use on your wedding night, Sihtric.”

Your beloved looks across, brows creasing. “Do you really think there are things that I don’t know?”

“We shall see.” His smile is full of mischief again. “She will tell me.” Uhtred spreads your legs, one rough palm sliding down the inside of your thigh. He scoots down in the bed and puts your knee over his shoulder, staring down at that last bit of you he has not yet seen. You must already be swollen and glistening from Sihtric’s earlier ardor. Uhtred slaps the back your thigh. It’s playful, but sharp enough to sting. It burns pleasantly in such proximity to your cunt. “You like that?” he asks, and does it again in a slightly different spot.

You moan your agreement. It’s unexpected, strange, but it inflames your passion in a whole new way.

Sihtric’s lip is curling into a smile, as he lifts his head from kissing you to watch this play out. Maybe Uhtred has something to teach both of you.

“I think you have your hands full with this one, Sihtric.” Uhtred’s voice curls with amusement. “She has an adventurous spirit, I think.” He leans in and bites the inside of your thigh. Your body jumps, your legs closing together self-protectively, but a wave of arousal hits you just a split second later. Uhtred is pushing your legs back apart, not letting you stop him as he nips and nibbles his way down between your thighs. Then he pauses and looks up, mouth hovering over your mound. “And have you ever…”

“Of course, Lord!” Sihtric says indignantly.

Uhtred just nods and spreads you wider. “But did you ever get to watch your woman’s face while she felt it.” And he buries his mouth between your legs without waiting for an answer.

Uhtred’s tongue knows right where to go, satisfying that burning need at the apex of your thighs without overwhelming, or pressing too hard, too soon. Your back arches and Sihtric is there to hold you, watching your face with fascination just as his lord bid him to. What an amazing moment, to gaze up into your betrothed’s eyes, while the beguiling, larger-than-life Lord Uhtred does positively sinful things between your legs.

You feel your climax coming quickly, so quickly under that confident tongue. Your breaths come faster, turning your moans into short little panting things that approach squeals. But just before your body can lock and your orgasm can flood you, Uhtred pulls away.

You swallow a disappointed noise as Uhtred looms up over you, crawling up your body with his cock bouncing heavy with need. “I want to feel your cunt clench, and milk my cock.”

He lines himself up and enters swiftly, piercing you easily to the hilt after all the work he has done to warm and open your body. Still, you cry out at the intensity of it, the way he fills you so deep and all at once.

Your hand clings to Sihtric; one glance at him shows his pupils blown wide at his enjoyment of the scene. You were so close already; coming now around Uhtred’s cock feels inevitable. But he repositions himself, pulling your hips up higher with his strong arms so he can come up to his knees and drive into you with even more control. You wail as he pushes himself even deeper. “Are you going to do as you are told, and come for me?” Uhtred taunts. And then: “Sihtric, come here.”

You are too far gone to open you eyes and see what Uhtred wants from your beloved. The white-hot pleasure in your hips is expanding, billowing up, and you are not in control of any part of your body under Uhtred’s onslaught. When the orgasm crashes you go rigid, and you can even feel the muscles deep in your cunt clenching rhythmically around your lord’s cock just as he wanted. After it peaks and you can finally feel your limbs again, you collapse into a limp and mewling puddle as Uhtred makes approving noises above you.

He’s leaning over you, groaning, and while he paused to feel your body milking him a moment ago, now he resumes thrusting: slower, deeper, chasing his own pleasure rather than yours. Sihtric makes a strangled noise and you look up to see Uhtred’s hand wrapped around his cock. He’s stroking him rather aimlessly, his eyes closed as he’s bent over your body and deep in his own enjoyment, but Sihtric’s rapt face does not seem to be begrudging the lack of skill in his lord’s touch.

Uhtred makes a deep, powerful sound and then tears himself from your body, cock still standing solid and hard. There is a wildness in his eyes, and a determination too. He looks like a man pulling himself away from the brink.

He slaps the back of your thigh. “Get up and ride your man now. If your legs still work.”

You are definitely shaky as you rise, smiling dreamily at Sihtric as Uhtred guides him to lay on his back in the center of the bed. You swing your leg over to straddle him, and Sihtric’s hands automatically come up to your hips, appreciating, guiding, welcoming.

You are just satiated enough to be willing to take your time with this, pressing the swollen wetness of your pussy lips over the side of his shaft, gliding up and down to tantalize rather than following Uhtred’s command right away. Sihtric groans, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his cock jumps underneath you. He’s close to his edge too, just from watching all of this. Just from the touch of his lord’s hand, no matter how raw and uncoordinated his stroking may have been.

“Does she always tease this much?” Uhtred asks from behind you. His hands grip tight around your hips and force you to grind down harder.

Sihtric responds between panting breaths. “Only when I’m lucky.”

“Then I think we are all lucky tonight,” Uhtred replies. His hands slide up to your breasts, plucking at your nipples, renewing your passion as he presses close. His own erection rubs sticky against your thigh. He brings his lips to your ear. “Have mercy on the man.” He slaps your bottom, hard. “Up.”

As you shift your weight to rise up on your knees, Uhtred’s hand comes to the back of your neck, guiding your movement. He makes you stop when you’re high enough for him to reach between your legs. His fingers make a few lascivious circles over your clit before dropping down to find Sihtric’s cock.

“Slowly, now,” he coaxes in your ear, standing Sihtric’s cock up in line with your opening while pushing down on your neck, forcing you to sink right onto it. “My man deserves a good humping.”

A sweet sound of pleasure vocalizes the breath that comes sighing out of your mouth as you take your beloved in.

“How are you so tight,” Sihtric moans, surprised that after Uhtred’s deep pounding you would feel so swollen rather than stretched. His fingers clench over your thighs as you take him achingly slowly, restricted by the torturously slow pace Uhtred’s hand clamped on the back of your neck is demanding.

When you’ve sunk to your limit, your thighs embracing Sihtric’s hips as snugly as your cunt, Uhtred shoves a little at your neck before releasing you. “Now ride.”

It feels good to roll your hips over Sihtric’s body. So, so good, sending waves of pleasure shimmering up from your overstimulated inner walls while you watch your lover’s face come entirely undone. It’s a struggle to keep your eyes open but you want to; you don’t want to miss a moment of this.

Especially when Uhtred moves up closer to where Sihtric’s head is laying, when he leans in to speak low to his oathman, grinning and teasing. “These are the legs that you want wrapped around you every night?”

Sihtric nods quickly, looking like he’s struggling to hold himself together. You’re not sure if Uhtred’s words are slowing him down or speeding him up toward his own climax.

“You are certain?”

Sihtric nods again, the motion more frantic.

Uhtred slaps him, directly across the face. “Do not come too fast.”

Sihtric groans and rolls his head against the blanket. Again, you are not certain Uhtred isn’t just turning him on more.

Uhtred moves forward, kneeling right beside his man’s head, erection hovering directly over his face. “I want you to take this in your mouth,” he says, stroking his own hand up the shaft and over the tip, eyes blown out with lust. It’s not exactly a question, but he waits for him to respond without moving any closer.

Sihtric’s eyes fly to his face, expression instantly lucid and a little bit fierce. You feel his abs tense beneath your thighs, then he reaches up to wrap his hand around Uhtred’s shaft. “Yes, Lord,” he says, and guides Uhtred’s cock right down past his lips.

You don’t have the best angle to watch exactly what is happening, but Uhtred is moaning as his hair spills over his face, both of Sihtric’s hands are up and guiding him, and the lord’s buttocks are clenching like he’s begun fucking directly into Sihtric’s mouth. You try and match the rhythm with the movements of your own hips, deriving great pleasure from imagining how entirely overwhelmed Sihtric has to feel in this moment by the two of you. You feel his hips rising to meet yours. His muscles are clenching, hovering a bit at the top of each thrust, a sure sign that he is very close to climax.

“Sihtric, can I—” For once Uhtred’s confidence sounds broken, his voice ragged and raw as he seeks Sihtric’s permission to cross another line.

Sihtric responds with a muffled moan that says everything. He sucks harder, and Uhtred makes a long, almost musical sound that can only mean that he’s spilling his seed down Sihtric’s throat. Before Uhtred even takes another breath, you feel Sihtric’s body seizing up underneath you; he’s coming too, pumping you full.

The rush of emotion that hits just from being party to all of this thrills you just as well as a second orgasm of your own. You roll your hips gently, bringing Sihtric down with love, watching Uhtred pull back with a slightly uncertain look on his face and then smiling at the bliss evident in Sihtric’s features as he lays completely loose across the center of the bed.

“Thank you, Lord,” he says, very, very softly.

You dismount once his cock stops shuddering inside you, and curl yourself against his side, tucking in to the perfect pillow that the curve of his shoulder makes.

Uhtred looks as if he might get out of bed, casting about for his clothing. You recognize the guilty awkwardness, and provide the only balm you can think of. You reach out, laying your hand upon his arm. “Relax. Stay.”

Uhtred holds your eyes for a long moment, deciding. Then his features soften, and he settles down, laying with his head propped up in his hand on the other side of Sihtric.

“Lord?” Sihtric asks, turning his shining face up to contemplate Uhtred’s. “Do not treat me any different tomorrow?”

Uhtred’s smile is thick, brimming with emotions you could not guess at, but the first of them all is delight. “I will not. You should not, either.” Sihtric nods. “You are still my most trusted warrior.” Uhtred lays on his back, relaxing with a pleased sigh and staring up at the ceiling. “But… I would like to come back to your bed again, if I am still invited after you two are wed.”


End file.
